Rough Day
by LesaCarstairs
Summary: Sadie has a rough day. She ends up getting chased through the streets of Brooklyn. Anubis is there to save her.


**Hey, I've decided to rewrite this story. Hope you enjoy. This story is set as if Walt and Anubis were never one person. Three years after the Serpents Shadow.**

Sadie's POV

I was standing by myself watching the ankle bitters run around in the yard and jumping around in the bounce houses. It was little ankle bitter Madison's birthday and her parents decided to come over to celebrate. I was wearing a white dress with my leather jacket and combat boots. Carter suggested that I wear something nice since we had parents over as guests. I decided to save the argument and go along with it. I borrowed the dress from Jaz. I had my hair braided. My red streaks mixed with my caramel blonde.

"Hey Sadie," A voice says. I turn and see Walt.

"Hey," I say. "How's it going?"

"Good," He says. "How are you?"

Walt and I didn't talk much. He started dating Jaz. I rarely see Anubis because of the gods. I try to ignore the thoughts of both Anubis and Walt. I put my hand on my arm and continue watching the kids. "I'm fine."

"Sadie," He says. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sadie," Carter says. "I need you for a quick mission."

"Sorry Walt," I say. "I got to go."

I head over to Carter. "What's the mission?" I ask. I follow him to our room where we put the weapons, wands, staffs, etc.

"There's been some demons trying to terrorize some people," Carter explains. "It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Great," I say. I grab a belt with a couple knives. I grab a wand and staff. "You helped me avoid a conversation I didn't really want to have."

"Walt," Carter says. "You know you can't just avoid him. You have to face him at some point."

"My avoiding him has worked for me so far. It's been three years. I've only talked to him on missions or classes." I say.

"Sadie," Carter says. "You shut Walt out of your life after he started dating Jaz. What happened to Anubis?"

"I haven't seen him in three years," I say. "The gods don't exactly want us talking."

"Sorry," Carter says.

"It's fine Carter," I say. "I don't really need Walt or Anubis in my life. I'm plenty busy worrying about you and teaching the students."

"You don't need to worry about me," Carter tells me.

We head out to deal with the demons. We walk down an alley way and look around. I walk behind Carter with a knife ready. He had his sword out prepared to fight. We look around. I lower my knife. "There's nothing here Carter," I say. "Where are these bloody demons were supposed to be fighting."

"This is the right place," Carter says.

"Are you sure?" I say.

"Yeah," He says.

He turns towards me.

"I don't see no demons Carter," I say. He was looking up behind me. "Carter," I snap my fingers. "Now's not the—"

"Sadie," He whispers. "Shut up."

"Why?" I ask.

"I found the demons," He says.

I follow his eyes. I see the demons all behind us up between the buildings. "Oh my gods." There were more than I could count. "This sure looks like a minor problem Carter." I say.

The demons start coming at us. I start swinging with my knife. I pull out my staff and wand and start using the spells to kill them. Carter fights them with his sword. We keep trying to fight them. Carter gets hit by one and it takes him to the ground his sword sliding across the ground. I take a knife and throw it at the demon. I run to Carter. I fall to my knees next to him. "Carter," I say. "Are you alright." I turn and see more demons. I stand up and hold out my wand. "Ha-di", I fly backwards and slam into the brick wall. I end up blacking out.

**Dream**

 _I walk around the throne room in the hall of judgement. I a guy standing with his hands in his pockets of his jacket. I could see his black hair. He was wearing jeans and combat boots. He wasn't facing me. I could tell who it was._

" _Anubis," I say._

 _He turns around. He looks at me. "Sadie," He says. "What are you doing?"_

" _I'm here to see you," I say. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in years."_

" _I've missed you too," He says. He walks up to me and puts his forehead on mine. I put my hands in his. I smile up at him._

" _Sadie," I hear voices says. "Wake up."_

 _**End Dream**_

I open my eyes and look around. I was being carried. I look and see Walt rushing me to the infirmary. When he notices my eyes open he stops.

"Carter she's awake," He says. He sets me on the bench.

Carter kneels in front of me. He looked worried. "Sadie," He says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I say. "I just used to much magic."

"I almost thought you were dead," Carter says.

"For a minute I thought I was," I say quietly.

"Sadie," Carter says. "I need to talk to you."

Carter grabs my arm and walks me over down the hallway a bit. "You need to be more careful on missions like this. You can't be so reckless. You're going to get yourself killed."

"I know how to handle myself Carter," I say.

"You almost died Sadie!" He raises his voice. He looks around and lowers his voice. "I can't lose you Sadie."

"I'm sixteen now Carter," I say. "You can't keep telling me how to run my life."

"Sadie," Carter says.

"Not now," I say. "I need to go get some air. I'm going for a walk."

"Sadie," Carter says. "Get back here."

I run down the hall and go out the door. I was now walking the streets of Brooklyn. It was dark and cold. I cross my arms holding them to stay warm. My dress was covered in demon blood. My hair was probably a mess. I keep walking around. I cross the street then I run into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I say. "I wasn't looking."

I look up to see a young man. He was probably about 20 or so. He was wearing a jacket with a white shirt. He had jeans and converse. I could see tattoos on his neck. "It's alright," He says. "You have a very light accent. What is it?"

"British," I say. "I better get going. My brother's probably worried."

"I'm sure he is," The man says. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wondering the streets alone. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No," I say. "I'm fine. I can handle myself."

I start to walk away. Someone appears from the alley. It was another man. I look around and I see more of them starting to show up. I stop and the first guy walks up to me. I back up against the wall.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" He asks. "Why don't you stay a while?"

He pushes the hair loose from my braid behind my ear. He leans in and tries to kiss me. I kick him and then I run. I run back across the street. "Get her!" The guy yells.

I run and try to turn as many corners and alley ways as I can to miss them. I turn back to see if anyone was following me. I trip and fall. I put my hands out to stop me from hitting my head. I get back up but someone grabs my leg. "Let me go!" I scream. The one pulls me up and puts his arms around my waist.

"You're a fighter," He says in my ear. "I like that."

I try to escape but he had a tough grip on me. "Let me go," I say. "Then I can beat you in front of all your friends."

"She's a feisty one isn't she guys," He says.

"She sure is," Another one says.

We all hear a growling sound. Everyone stops. I stop struggling. "What is that," The first guy says. I look and see glowing eyes in the alley. I close my eyes. I hear more growling. The guy holding me falls to the ground. I go down with him. I keep my eyes close.

"Run!" Someone shouts.

"What about the girl?" Someone else asks.

"She's on her own. She can fight for herself." Another says. I hear the growling continue until the footsteps stop.

I open my eyes to see what the glowing eyes were from. I see a black jackal sitting in front of me. I see the gold collar. I smile. "You must be one of Anubis's servants yeah." The jackal changes into a guy with boots, dark grey jeans, and a black t-shirt. I look up and recognize the chocolate brown eyes, the jet-black hair, and the smile. It was Anubis.

"Anubis," I say.

"Lady Kane," He says. He holds his hands out. "I almost didn't recognize you." I take his hands and pulls me up.

"It's been a few years," I say. "You look the same. Just slightly older."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "You were thirteen last time I saw you. You've changed a lot. I wouldn't have recognized it was you if it wasn't for the sharp tongue of yours."

"Thanks for the help by the way," I say.

"No problem," He says. "Why were you out by yourself? It's not safe, there's a lot of people out picking up girls like they were. You were lucky I was around."

"I probably could've handled it," I say.

"I'm sure you could've," Anubis says.

"I was out here because I had an argument with Carter," I say. We walk down the street. I see the graveyard. He opens the gate and we head in.

"You and Lord Kane are always fighting," Anubis says. "That doesn't surprise me. What happened?"

Anubis sits down on a bench while I stay standing. I walk back and forth. "I almost got myself killed in a fight with demons. I woke up with him and Walt rushing me over to the infirmary."

"How is Walt?" He asks.

"He's fine," I say. "I don't talk to him much. He started dating Jaz a little after the battle."

"What about you Lady Kane?" He asks.

"No," I say. "I've been avoiding the whole dating thing. What about you?"

"I've been busy," He says.

"To busy with your death god duties," I say.

He smiles. He looks at me. "I'm assuming you wore this dress to the demon fight."

"Yeah," I say. "I thought it was going to be like one or two demons."

He stands up and holds out his hand. "Come on," He says.

I take his hand and he takes us through a portal. We were in an apartment. "Woah," I say. "Is this your place."

"Yeah," He says. "I bought it a while ago. It's a place to go when Lord Osiris gives me time off. He's given me a lot of time off recently he says I work too hard."

I look out the window. I saw Brooklyn House from here. "You can see Brooklyn house from here."

"Yeah," Anubis says. "That's kind of why I bought it. I wanted to be able to look over and see the place you were in. I see you and Carter take off on that griffin sometimes."

Anubis leaves the room. I look around. The walls were dark grey. All the furniture was old fashion or Egyptian style and they were black and red. The kitchen looks more modern. He had bar stools around an island with black counter tops and dark grey cabinets. I sit down on the couch. He comes back. "Here you go," He says. He hands me some clothes.

"What are these?" I ask.

"Some clothes for you to wear," He says. "Unless you want to wear that dress covered in demon blood."

"Thanks," I say.

I take them and look up at him. We were standing close to each other. He watches me. I lean closer to him. He leans closer and then kisses me. I kiss him back. I drop the clothes he gave me and put my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer to him. He sits down on the couch. I sit on his lap. I keep kissing him. He stops and looks at me.

"Sadie," He says. "I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since we were apart."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either Jackal boy." I smile. I kiss him again. He pulls me closer. I put my hands on his shoulders. We kiss for a couple minutes until we stop for air. I move over and sit next to him.

He looks at me. "I wish you didn't have to leave," He says. "Your brothers probably worried about you."

"I'll call him and tell him I'm fine. I'll tell him I'll be home tomorrow." I say.

"You should get home now," Anubis says. "He's going to want to know where you stayed. I don't think he's going to be happy you say you stayed here."

"He will live," I say.

I take my phone out and call Carter.

"Sadie," He says. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "I got caught up into some trouble but Anubis found me and helped me."

"You need to come home," Carter says. "I'm worried."

"I'm safe Carter," I say. "I'm staying at Anubis's apartment for the night so I don't get into any more trouble. I need to rest up because I'm still weak from earlier. I'll be fine."

"You better be back in the morning," Carter says. "Or I'm coming to get you."

"I'll be home early in the morning in time to teach classes," I say. "I promise."

"Goodnight Sadie," Carter says.

"Night," I say.

I hung up the phone. "Problem solved."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Anubis says.

I sit down next to him. "I'll sleep out here if you want me to." I say. "I don't want to go home yet."

Anubis looks at me. "Still the same Sadie," He says. "Doesn't take no for an answer."

"I'm the same Sadie," I tell him. "Just older. The last time you saw me I was thirteen. I'm sixteen now."

"I know," he says. "You turn seventeen in March. I know your birthday."

"You're a death god and you remember my birthday," I say.

"Because I care about you. I told you I've never stopped thinking about you," Anubis says. "I actually got you something I was going to give you but I never did."

He gets up and goes over to a box. He pulls out a necklace. It had a black chain and it had a jackal symbol on it. "It's beautiful." I say.

"I wanted to give it to you," Anubis says. "I know the gods would be mad if they ever seen you with it so I didn't give it to you."

He puts it around my neck and sits back down next to me. I kiss him again. "I don't care what the gods think. I love you Anubis," I say. "If I have to break the rules to be with you I will."

"I love you too," Anubis says. "You've made me happier than I've ever been."

I get up and take the clothes he gave me. I head down the hall to the bathroom. I put them on. It was a pair of shorts that were my size and one of his old shirts. The shirt ended right where the short ended. I take the dress, jacket, and boots and head back out to where Anubis was.

"I'll take the dress," Anubis says. "I can clean it for you while you sleep. You look tired."

"Thank you," I say.

I hand it to him. I head down the hall to his room. It was dark red with black furniture and black bedding. I sit down and lay on it. A few minutes later he walks in and sits down next to me. I get in the blankets and he stays over the blankets. He lays down. I put my head on his shoulder. He puts an arm around me. "Goodnight Sadie," he says kissing my head.

I smile at him and then close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I think this rewrite is way better than the original one I wrote.**


End file.
